Grapeseed
Grapeseed is a small rural town located in Blaine County, San Andreas. Grapeseed is northeast of Sandy Shores and sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea. The Senora Freeway runs east of Grapeseed. Grapeseed is also located at the southern base of Mount Chiliad. Grapeseed is an agricultural area, with only one street devoted to business. There are several fields of crops that surround and fill Grapeseed, along with barns and farmers driving Tractors. Its slogan is "The Industrial Heart of the Alamo Sea". Character Grapeseed is an agricultural settlement dedicated to providing San Andreas with its food. Most of the town consists of large fields of crops along with barns, sheds, and silos containing the necessary equipment to maintain the crops. Fieldmasters are a common sight in Grapeseed along with the smaller Tractors. The McKenzie Field Hangar is located in the centre of town, and was probably used to store Cropdusters before it was bought by Trevor Philips. In the western end of the town, there is a main road used for commerce and businesses. In fact, it is the only road in Grapeseed that contains stores. The stores are mostly just hardware stores, a Limited LTD Service gas station, and a 24/7 convenience store. In the south and southeast, where the sand meets grass, there is a large grain storage facility with large tanks full of grain. Near the storage facility are a few abandoned buildings. Unlike other settlements, Grapeseed does not see much urban development and has no residential homes. The rural town stays true to its slogan and is mostly meant for agriculture or labour. Despite this, Grapeseed is no different from the nearby town Sandy Shores in terms of crime and drug dealing. It is said that the workers in Grapeseed also make amphetamine and distribute it, respectively. Some of the crops being grown also somewhat resemble cannabis, the plant used to make marijuana. Events of GTA V After Trevor Philips brutally murders Johnny Klebitz, he and his lackeys drive to The Lost MC encampment out in Grapeseed. They encounter Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons, and decide to chase them. A while later, after Trevor has reunited with Michael De Santa, the two men are ordered by Martin Madrazo to assassinate his cousin Javier, who is to be arriving in a Shamal. Michael manages to disable the jet's engines using a high-tech sniper rifle, and the jet flies off out into Blaine County. The jet crashes into the fields of Grapeseed, killing several workers. Trevor then executes the weary Javier before going back. Mission Appearances *Mr. Philips *Caida Libre Influence Grapeseed is mostly based on the area of Calipatria, California. However it does take some influences from other areas such as Lamont and Somis. Notable Residents *Maude Eccles *O'Neil Brothers (killed by Trevor Philips) Roads and Streets *Grapeseed Avenue *Grapeseed Main Street *Joad Lane *Main Street *North Calafia Way *O'Neil Way *Seaview Road *Union Road Businesses *24/7 *Binco *Checkout! *Grapeseed Farmers Market *Limited LTD Service Places of Interest *McKenzie Field Hangar (Calipatria Municipal/Cliff Hatfield Memorial Airport) *O'Neil ranch (Later destroyed by Trevor Philips). Gallery ajmgrapeseeddowntown2.jpg|Downtown businesses in Grapeseed. ajmgrapeseeddowntown1.jpg|Downtown Grapeseed's Main Street. Grapeseed-GTAV-Map.jpg|Grapeseed on the map. Grapeseed-GTAV-screenshotdistance.jpg|Grapeseed in the distance, as seen in a screenshot. Grapeseed.jpg|GTA V promo image of Grapeseed. grapeseed-east.jpg|Grapeseed looking east. Snow Grape.jpg|Grapeseed with snow. Trivia *The name may be a reference to the term Hayseed which means "to not be very intelligent or interested in culture". It might also be a reference to the town Blueberry in GTA San Andreas, as both towns are named after berry varieties. *During morning hours, a rooster can be heard crowing. Category:Blaine County Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V